<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of cats and corvids by allegedlyanandroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573474">Of cats and corvids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid'>allegedlyanandroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Kissing, Literally Fluff And Nothing Else, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines has an... <em>interesting</em> way of courting Gavin, to say the least. </p>
<p>In which there are cats, crow-like tendencies and domestic snuggling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of cats and corvids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entire fic was based on the first two statements I got in <a href="http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=21877">this generator.</a> It was too fitting not to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Of cats and corvids</strong>
</p>
<p>RK900 had been the partner of Gavin Reed for six months, a deviant for five and a half and also, he’d been hopelessly in love with his ill-tempered gremlin of a partner for four of those months before they finally ended up dating. Nines’ courtship had started small at first. He’d begun preparing a cup of coffee for Gavin in the mornings and he’d place the cup on his desk with a small smile.</p>
<p>The first time he’d done it, Gavin had squinted suspiciously at him before he begrudgingly accepted it without so much as a thank you. Granted, it was not the outcome he’d hoped for, though it did please him to see Gavin enjoying something he’d made all on his own.</p>
<p>As his partner gradually loosened up around him, Nines had moved on to initiating contact between them. Again, starting small. Making sure their fingers brushed while handing over files, squeezing Gavin’s shoulder after a particularly long day at work and bumping their shoulders together before Gavin meandered home in the evenings until Nines could unceremoniously drape himself across Gavin’s back to look at his screen and receive little to no complaints upon doing so; much to the bemusement of the rest of the department.</p>
<p>Nines eventually moved on to gifting the Detective with small trinkets and tokens, collecting them like a crow would its growing hoard and leaving them on Gavin’s desktop for appraisal. Up to this point there were three mini-cacti adorning Gavin’s desk, a palm-sized cat plushie with beady, black eyes and a worn coin tucked into the first drawer (alongside a notebook which, occasionally, was brought forward to be scribbled in, several uplifting cat stickers, a handful of postcards each with a different motive, a mismatched collection of shiny bolts and screws and a smooth rock that held the resemblance of a lopsided heart).</p>
<p>With every crooked smile, Nines fell just a little bit harder even when accompanied by a grousing “You need to stop bringing me shit. I’m running out of space to store ‘em.”</p>
<p>With every small smile directed at him, Nines gave one back and felt just the slightest bit hopeful when it caused Gavin to blush and duck his head down to hide it (an exercise in futility seeing as his ears turned the same fetching shade of pink).</p>
<p>Despite it all though, Gavin never once reciprocated and Nines <em>really</em> didn’t like the thought of rejection. They teetered on the edge of something more for almost four weeks, with Nines being too <strike>scared</strike> tentative to outright ask Gavin on a date and Gavin having a minor (read: major) meltdown over having a crush on his partner; and an android to boot.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it was Gavin who asked Nines out.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, he did so in the dumbest way imaginable.</p>
<p>They’d been on their way to the car, moving away from a crime scene they’d finished examining, when Nines had, out of the blue, turned ninety degrees to the right and stalked purposely towards the entrance of a dead-end alley. Curiosity getting the better of him, Gavin followed and came up to stand next to his partner.</p>
<p>He was just about to open his mouth and ask what was going on when he noticed the striped tabby sauntering towards them. She rubbed her head against Nines’ pants before flopping down to lie sprawled on her side over Nines' shoes. Gavin tilted his head up and <em>froze</em>. Nines was smiling. It was wide and delighted and it lit up his entire face; all in a way which had something inside Gavin fluttering with delight.</p>
<p>Gavin watched silently, still gaping in surprise, as Nines lowered himself into a crouch and began stroking the cat’s fur with hands quivering in barely contained excitement. He steered clear of rubbing against her belly, despite the way the cat had rolled onto her back to show it, and even allowed the small feline to gnaw and bat at his fingers until the white of his chassis showed through.</p>
<p>It only took Nines’ quiet proclaim of “I’ve been deemed <em>worthy</em>”, in a soft, trembling voice for Gavin to blurt out:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nines paused his ministrations to give his partner a wounded look. While foul language being directed at him wasn’t at all uncommon, though these days mostly done in jest, the sheer vehemence underlining Gavin’s statement startled him. “What?”</p>
<p>Gavin floundered. “Wait- no! That’s- that’s not what I meant to say!”</p>
<p>“Then what did you mean?” Nines inquired, tone curious.</p>
<p>He watched Gavin bury his face in his hands and mumble something unintelligible into the soft skin of his palms.</p>
<p>“Could you repeat that for me?”</p>
<p>“I meant to say <em>date me.</em>” Gavin hissed. He was blushing furiously and looked about ready for the ground to swallow him whole. Avoiding Nines’ eyes, he stared resolutely down at his shoes, waiting for the inevitable-</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Huh?’</em>
</p>
<p>“Huh? Really?!”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“But why?!”</em>
</p>
<p>A feeling of exasperated fondness weaved its way through Nines’ coding. “Because I like you.” He said, simply.</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“Eloquent.” Nines laughed, gazing sadly at the cat who’d decided enough was enough and had risen to saunter away after buffing her head against Nines’ palm one last time.</p>
<p>“Shut up~”</p>
<p>With a slow, graceful movement, the RK900 had risen to his full height and turned to face Gavin with a teasing smile on his face. He noted the way Gavin’s eyes flickered down to his lips and back up again. <em>“Make me.”</em></p>
<p>Gavin bristled and, quite predictably, rose to the challenge.</p>
<p>Twining his hands in the lapels of Nines’ jacket, he <em>pulled</em>. Nines bent down obligingly and tilted his head down in invitation while he focused on the dilated pupils which almost swallowed the grey-green of Gavin’s irises completely. Their lips were a hairsbreadth away from touching when Gavin whispered: “Stay quiet until we reach the station and I’ll introduce you to my cats.”</p>
<p>Nines’ eyes widened comically as Gavin tilted his head ever so slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to his right cheek, patting him twice on the other, before he pulled away and backed up completely.</p>
<p>Nines instantly missed the slight rasp of stubble he’d felt drag across his skin and almost, <em>almost</em> protested before he closed his mouth again and remained silent. This... did not pan out the way he’d expected it to.</p>
<p>Gavin threw him one of his infamous winks and bounded towards the parked car. Behind him, Nines huffed out an amused breath but obediently followed after him; the way he always would.</p>
<p>(And if he was positively vibrating with excitement at the end of the day, as Gavin got ready to head home, no one dared question why.)</p>
<p>-~-</p>
<p>Within a few weeks, Nines had become a near permanent fixture in Gavin’s apartment. He’d been offered a spare key (Gavin had debated with himself whether or not to offer one even before they began dating, in case something happened to him). He stayed over every other night, which they both blamed on work drawing too long into the evenings, and most important of all, the cats had adopted him as their second parent only days after they’d been introduced.</p>
<p>His two babies could most often be found splayed all over Nines’ lap or shoulders or whatever other part of him they could reach. While it left Gavin feeling a bit put out, he couldn’t find it in his heart to complain, not when it made Nines look so ridiculously happy. And on the bright side, his partner would usually pull him down on the couch to share in the cuddles.</p>
<p>Presently, Gavin rests with his back against Nines’ chest as he scrolls through various apps on his phone while Nines reads an old paperback from one of Gavin’s <em>many</em> bookshelves. A <em>typical</em> Wednesday evening. Sudden and unprompted, Gavin lets an amused snort slip and Nines pauses in flipping to a new page in lieu of glancing down at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>A small nudge and Gavin is looking right back at him. Nines has the absolute pleasure of seeing the way his eyes crinkle in mirth and the charming smile slowly spreading over his lips. Nines quirks an eyebrow in silent question.</p>
<p>“So there’s this generator–” Gavin begins as he shifts closer and tilts the phone-screen away from Nines’ prying eyes, “–that determines your supernatural partner.”</p>
<p>“I’m assuming partner as in romantically involved.” Nines says and gets an eye-roll and an exclaimed “duh!” in response.</p>
<p>They fall silent as they hold each other’s gazes. Seconds tick by. Gavin moves to pointedly poke his fingers into Nines’ ribs with a growing pout and <em>still</em> Nines’ expression remains stubbornly stoic until Gavin lets out a drawn out, exasperated groan. <em>“Well?!”</em></p>
<p>“Well what?” Nines asks, innocently.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to ask me what I got?”</p>
<p>“Should I?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Nines releases a put-upon sigh. “Gavin, kitten, darling– “</p>
<p>“Oh, for fucks sake stop!” Gavin mutters, batting at the arm keeping him trapped against Nines’ firm chest, while his cheeks grow darker and darker for each passing second.</p>
<p>“–sweetheart, <em>love of my life</em>; what did you get?” He finishes, completely unbothered, with amusement quirking his lips into a small smirk.</p>
<p>There’s a grumbling sound from where Gavin had managed to bury his face into the back of the couch. Nines tugs at him until he manages to make Gavin face him again and then he leans down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. The skin underneath his lips are a few degrees warmer than usual; embarrassment being the most likely culprit.</p>
<p>“Are you done?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Well...” Nines leans down again to peck him on the lips. “Now I am.” He rests his chin on the crown of Gavin’s head while Gavin stutters on air. It’s fun to see him flustered; he looks adorable when blushing; which is the reason Nines teases him perhaps a little too often. “Would you please tell me? I <em>am</em> curious.”</p>
<p>Gavin gives him a dubious look but shifts around until they’re chest to chest and brings his phone back up to read from it. “Affectionate giant who makes friends with every cat they see. They love exploring the world with you.” He reads and chances a glance at Nines processing the information, LED spinning, and continues: “It’s kind of uncanny.”</p>
<p>“That’s- it kind of is.” Nines smiles. Quick as a viper, he snatches the phone from Gavin's hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey!”</em>
</p>
<p>Nines taps the screen and keeps the phone well out of Gavin’s reach. “Hot-tempered fallen angel who has a beautiful singing voice. Their favourite thing about you is your laugh.” Nines hums. “Is it always this accurate?”</p>
<p>Gavin stops struggling for his phone and notices absently how they’re suddenly face to face. He must have squirmed further up Nines’ chest without noticing in his effort to recover his “stolen” phone. “What?”</p>
<p>Two seconds later, Gavin yelps from where Nines now has him pinned to the couch, the sudden vertigo of being spun leaving him dizzy. Either that or the feeling of Nines’ lips pressing hungrily against his own. Who's to say really?</p>
<p>When they break apart again, quite a bit later, he’s left gasping for air and struggling to remember why he’d been so irritated in the first place. Mainly because his boyfriend fixes him with an abundantly sappy, love-struck look. “I love you.” Nines says and he does so with sincerity lacing through every letter. Gavin stutters on the next inhale and stares, shocked, into light-grey eyes bright with emotion. It’s not a phrase he’d ever expected to be directed at him but Nines has always had a habit of surprising him; even without trying to.</p>
<p>“I– “ he pauses and swallows around the lump building in his throat, “–I love you too.” A bit choked but legible all the same. Nines takes his words as incentive to throw himself down and kiss Gavin breathless again with a reverent smile curling his lips. On the next pause he asks:</p>
<p>“So... does this mean I’m allowed to call you angel?”</p>
<p>He figures he’s earned the pillow Gavin whacks him in the face with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for those who are interested.</p>
<p>Stay safe and don't forget to hydrate or I will <strong>[redacted]</strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>